Forming the Team
Introduction It was one month ago. It was a windy day and, the sun was out as the members of Hydra Head talked between each other. Kidd was sitting on a table alone. "Hmmm what if I make a team? Yeah, that would be real nice!" said the young man with his loud voice. "Hehe a team you say?" a voice laughs. "My my, it's been a while since I heard those words the young man says while leaning on the wall with his face down. Walking up to Kidd, the man revealed himself to be Malek Kriya, an Ice Dragon Slayer, and one of the well-known mages who enjoyed going on solo jobs. "Tell me, why do you want to make a team?" Malek asks with a stern voice. "Duh ain't it obvious. A team is the best thing ever we could do jobs, earn money it would be awesome!" As the young man spoke, he accdientally engulfed his fist in light. "Turn off, Turn off!" Kidd continues as he turns off the light. "Your a dragon slayer too! Awesome we can battle. Obviously I'll win! Light and Darkness can melt Ice!" The young man said even without knowing If light and darkness melted ice or even if Ice can be melted. "What was that?" Malek angrily says. "Are you assuming yourself to be stronger because you are Third Generation Dragon Slayer, allowing you to activate Dragon Force at will, means you automatically win. Don't take me to lightly Kidd, for the ice of the Ice Dragon can't be melted by any normal means, unlike Ice Magic." He continues as he freezes Kidd's body. As Kidd's body froze another Kidd was sleeping in one of the Guild's Table"ZzzzZzzzz" snored the young man loudly. Then he woke up "Oh you freezed my clone!"as the clone dissapeared in a puff of smoke with the Ice. Kidd charged at Malek with "Light Dragon's Fist!" As he covered his fist and charged at Malek. "Really?" Malek says as he dissappears in a mist of cold wind. "I told you, don't make light of a former Fairy Tail mage. Ice Dragon's Iron Fist". he continues as he attacks Kidd from behind. As Kidd got hit "ugh that hurt" he transformed "Light Mode!" into pure light "Now! 2 sun strike, 10 Sun Strike, 25 sun strike, 50 sun strike, 80 sun strike, 100 sun strike!" shouted the young man as he punched with light continously. "Don't think that because you got a little bit of two elements means you'll be able to beat me." Malek says as he blocks every punch. "Really, I've had enough. "Freeze!" Malek says as he palm thrusts Kidd in the abdomen. Kidd started freezing. "Noo I can't lose!" As almost his entire body was freezing his Assasin Release Activated "NOOO ITS TAKING OVER ME UGH STOP" thought Kidd as his mind hurt meanwhile he's Assasin release tried to take over him he was already frozed. "Shush it! Before I get a headache." Malek says as he bangs Kidd's head. "Still, your skills are amazing. It's been a while since I was on a team, so I guess I'll join your team Kidd." he continues as he lifts his hand to shake Kidd's hand. "Cool!" Kidd smiled. shaking Malek's hand "Now we just need one more member and were ready to go!" said the young man as he's fist in the air as if he won something "Man I really need to practice more you practically kicked my ass." A young man chose the moment to walk into the Guild Hall, he wore a whit shirt with a blue short jacket and black trousers. He had a necklace made of rope with a single tooth hanging from it. The tooth was one from a sabretooth tiger. The young man looked around at the corner where Kidd and Malek were fighing and saw the mess of plates and cups. "Wow, this place is a wreck" the young man said. It was none other than Katsuro Yamada the sole user of Beast Mimicry Magic and a user of Beast King Card Magic. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go visit someone. I'll be back in a few." Malek says as he walks out the guild. "Well, now that Malek left to go on one of his strange I don't now where places, right now my stomach is growling. Wanna go eat something Katsuro?" said Kidd as he's stomach groweled. 'I heard that Kidd." Malek says in the distance. "Uh Katsuro lets get going!" said Kidd with his comical face grabbing Katsuro's arm without thinking it twice. "Ok, let's gooooo....." Katsuro was interrupted as he was dragged by Kidd to a place to eat. As Kidd and Katsuro sat on a what seemed a restaurant's chairs a dark person with a strange hat approached it seemed like the waiter of the place asked "what do you want to eat?" Kidd replied "Hmmm I want 15 steaks, 6 hamburgers and.." "We don't have that sir" said the waiter. Kidd put on his angry face "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE THAT PUNK YOU WANT ME TO BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YA" shouted Kidd, now all people in the restaurant approached Kidd and Katsuro "Huh? THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN" shouted Kidd with his fist engulfed in Darkness. "lets go Katsuro!" "Damn it Kidd!" Katsuro said in an annoyed yet comical manner. Katsuro jumped onto the table and activated his '''Strength of the Ox '''and '''Speed of the Cheetah '''Mimics. "Darkness Dragon's Vortex!" said Kidd as he started rotating his body until forming a black vortex that swallowed up most of the enemies. "Wow your strong Katsuro wanna join my team?" said Kidd as he stood beside Katsuro and punched some more enemies.